


Koko Plays Pai Sho

by FerrousKyra



Series: Yokoya Exports [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Board Games, Fluff, Gen, Pai Sho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: I just thought it would be cute to see Koko play Pai Sho with someone who doesn't know her too well.
Relationships: Jinpa & Koko, Jinpa & Kyoshi (Avatar), Koko & Kyoshi (Avatar)
Series: Yokoya Exports [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Koko Plays Pai Sho

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this intelligible for those who don't know the game; but it probably doesn't make too much sense if you don't know how to play Skud. Sorry.
> 
> https://skudpaisho.com/
> 
> https://skudpaisho.com/site/games/skud-pai-sho/ <\--- rules

“Mr. Jinpa?”

“Yes, Koko?”

“Will you play Pai Sho whiff me? Mama don’t like playing it.”

He looks at Kyoshi, who’s engrossed in her work. She hadn’t given him any assignments, & things have been slow, so he decides keeping the girl occupied is actually the most productive thing to be doing at the moment.

“I’d be happy to Koko. & please, just call me Jinpa.”

Kyoshi internally debates whether a 'respect your elders' talk is more important than an 'always call people by the name they wish to be called' talk. Ultimately, she decides not to contradict the other adult, only offering "She knows, Skud." without moving her eyes from her paperwork.

Once he’s sitting across from Koko, Jinpa says “You can go first.”

Koko resolutely shakes her head. “No. You’re the guest. Guest always goes fir-" Her brows furrow. "... first.”

“Alright then.” Jinpa takes a tile from the pile of more lightly colored wooden chips & places it on the gate nearest to him. A beautiful Rose design is shallowly carved into it.

Koko immediately places a darker tile upside down on the board. It reads '三' in bright red paint.

Clearly the kid knows her manners when it comes to the game. It's the same tile mirrored in the opposite gate. A traditional first move for the host.

He flips his own tile onto it's back, exposing its own red 三. Then places a White Jade on another gate, flat face up. It reads '五' in white.

Koko's face scrunches up as she glares at the tile. She places a Rhododendron on the remaining gate - likely an aggressive move to capture his Jade.

Jinpa moves his Rose, then Koko moves her Rhododendron, carefully counting the numbers aloud at each cross.

The guest forms a harmony & immediately places a White Lotus into play. This tile says '二' in black.

Things continue like that for a while. Jinpa pays attention only to her play style & ignores his own strategy. She's very aggressive. Koko placed an Orchid down upon seeing the Lotus, & once she'd realized Jinpa wasn't going to play his own, had placed her Lotus on the board. Rather than risk him using it, she later placed a Wheat Knot next to it, rendering it useless save for allowing her Orchid to capture tiles.

They play several rounds. Jinpa's lack of attention to his own tiles results in a lot of misalignment, so Koko wins a couple without much purposeful help. Though he does always play a White Lotus.

"Mama, look! I'm better at Pai Sho than you."

"We knew that already, Koko." Kyoshi replies, head still buried in her work.

"Actually I'm curious." Jinpa says. "Can Koko beat her mother in a game?"

"Yes."

"Come on, boss. One round?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please, mama?" Koko asks with puppy cub eyes.

Kyoshi sighs in defeat. "Fine. But only so you two will stop berating me while I read."

"Yay!"

"You can't put that there." Koko states.

"What? Why not?"

"'Cause it's clashing with this one."

"What? How should I know that?"

"'Cause they move the same number."

"Ok..."

"You can't put it there either!"

Kyoshi's face scrunches in frustration. "Why?"

"White tiles can't be in red gardens."

Kyoahi groans & flings her upper body backwards, arms going limp. "I hate this game. You win; I quit!"

"You agreed not to forfeit." Jinpa chimes in.

She glares at him. "I hate you too, Jinpa." It's not _quite_ hollow.

He just laughs it off.

Needless to say, Koko won.

Kyoshi strides over to Jinpa with a giant stack of papers. "Sort this." She drops it onto his lap.

He sighs. "Yes, boss."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I need to make fluff after that last fic.


End file.
